Dors mon ange
by mayaluna
Summary: Un hammac, un plage, l'histoire d'une vie ou comment Steve tente de faire dormir Keala


**Hello tout le monde. Après des années de lecture intensive de fics sur FF Net et poussée par ma Bêta, Kelly DSF que je corrige avant qu'elle ne publie, je me suis décidée à sauter le pas et à écrire moi-même. Soyez donc indulgents, c'est ma toute première fic, et j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient à part Keala.**

Quelque part sur une plage, confortablement installé dans un hammac, un homme partageait un moment intime avec un jeune bébé de 3 mois. Steve Mc Garrett tentait depuis une bonne heure déjà de faire s'endormir sa petite Keala. Mais rien à faire, elle ne voulait pas coopérer. Elle avait beau avoir 12 semaines, il était indéniable qu'elle aurait le caractère de sa mère. Steve l'avait changée, nourrie, bercée avant de la mettre au lit mais malgré ça, elle refusait tout bonnement de dormir. Il se surprit à souhaiter que son épouse soit là pour faire entendre raison à ce petit ange : Kono Kalakua-Mc Garrett avait ce pouvoir sur leur fille, une sorte de lien invisible qui permettait à la jeune femme de toujours savoir ce que Keala voulait ou vice versa.

Malheureusement, cette dernière était partie rejoindre sa meilleure amie pour une séance shopping, et Steve s'était retrouvé seul avec leur fille. Non pas que la tâche l'effrayait, non, il était un père merveilleux, mais avouons le…, il se laissait déjà mener par le bout du nez par ce petit être.

Il ne sait trop comment il s'était retrouvé sur leur plage, dans le hammac, Keala allongée sur son torse, essayant de lui fredonner quelques comptines pour enfants, ne réussissant qu'à la faire babiller, bien loin de l'état de sommeil qu'il aurait souhaité. Loin de s'en impatienter, il ne put empêcher un large sourire de se dessiner sur son visage.

- Tu es bien comme ta mère mon ange ! mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu dormes, tu as besoin d'être en pleine forme pour le retour de maman, sinon, je risque de me faire tirer les oreilles. _Soudain, Steve se rendit compte que sa fille était captivée par sa voix, il décida alors de lui parler jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme._

- Je vais te raconter une histoire puisque tu as l'air d'aimer ce que je te dis. Je vais te raconter ton histoire mon ange, celle de notre famille.

C'était arrivé on ne sait comment, mais un jour l'évidence s'était imposée à eux : il leur était impossible de renier les sentiments qu'ils nourrissaient l'un pour l'autre et qui grandissaient depuis leur première rencontre. Ça s'était fait naturellement, un dimanche alors qu'ils surfaient, ils n'avaient jamais autant parlé, ne s'étaient jamais vraiment ouvert l'un à l'autre et avaient fini par s'avouer leurs sentiments.

Bien sûr leur histoire n'avait pas été simple, ils avaient dû faire face à de nombreux obstacles, se séparant momentanément-initiative de Steve, la sentant trop en danger avec lui- mais finissant finalement par se rendre à l'évidence, il leur était dorénavant devenu impossible de vivre l'un sans l'autre, chacun étant l'oxygène, la bouée de l'autre. Ensemble, ils formaient un tout.

Par un beau jour de mai, et après 1 an de relation, ils s'étaient unis sur leur plage, là où tout avait commencé, lors d'une cérémonie intime (la famille et les amis proches) avant de célébrer tout ça dans le jardin de Steve, le leur depuis quelques mois maintenant.

Être l'épouse de Steve Mc Garrett n'aura pas toujours été facile pour Kono : elle avait beau avoir prouvé sa valeur en tant que flic et membre du 5-0, certains ne purent s'empêcher de faire des commentaires déplacés quant au mérite de sa place au sein de l'équipe d'élite. Elle avait dû travailler 2 fois plus que par le passé et faire preuve de patience avant d'obtenir une vraie reconnaissance de la part de ses collègues. Elle l'avait acquise lors d'une enquête qui avait mis à feu et à sang l'île durant plusieurs semaines : une nouvelle bande organisée avait décidé de prendre le contrôle de tous les marchés juteux de l'île en éliminant un à un tous les chefs des gangs locaux déjà en place. S'en était suivie une guerre des gangs semant la panique et mettant en danger toute la population. Après des jours et des jours de recherches, de contacts, d'arrestations, l'équipe avait été en mesure de mettre la main sur la planque du gang et de monter une opération d'envergure afin d'arrêter tout ce petit monde sans laisser la moindre à un suspect de s'échapper. C'est là que tout a dérapé, Kono a gagné le respect de ses collègues mais Steve a failli perdre la –les- femme de sa vie.

Flashback :

- Ok, les suspects se trouvent à l'intérieur. D'après nos informations, ils sont une quinzaine, armés et très dangereux. Protection pour chacun. _Steve regarda un instant Kono avant de continuer_. 2 équipes de sniper sont en position tout autour du bâtiment, 4 équipes du SWAT nous accompagnent.

- Il y a 4 entrées, chaque groupe sera composé d'un membre du 5-0, de 2 membres de la HPD et d'une équipe du SWAT se chargeant d'ouvrir la porte et de lancer les fumigènes.

- Des questions ? _Chacun se regarda un instant, la peur et l'appréhension pouvaient se lire dans les yeux de certains mais personne ne prononça un mot. _Très bien, dans ce cas en position. On y va à mon signal. _Chaque équipe se dirigea vers son périmètre et se prépara à donner l'assaut. Avant de partir, Steve retint Kono par le bras et la regarda longuement, faisant passer tout l'amour qu'il pouvait._ Fais attention à toi, ok ? _Kono lui sourit et acquiesça tout doucement lui soufflant un je t'aime plein de promesses._

Tout s'était enchaîné très vite lorsqu'au moment de franchir son entrée l'équipe de Kono avait du faire face à des tirs nourris laissant peu de chance à chacun.

- A couvert ! à couvert ! Ici équipe 3, besoin d'assistance ! bordel, un coup de main serait vraiment le bienvenu ici ! _réussit-elle à lancer entre 2 recharges de munitions._

Bien sûr Steve était arrivé le premier en renfort, la voix suppliante de sa femme l'ayant mis dans tous ses états. Ils avaient vite réussi à renverser la vapeur et à éliminer nombre d'ennemis lorsque Kono vite sur le côté un tireur isolé près à tuer un jeune bleu du HPD, menant avec eux sa toute première opération. N'écoutant que son instinct, elle s'était jetée sur le jeune homme tout en tirant pour avoir son assaillant. Elle avait fait mouche par 3 fois, il n'avait cependant suffit à l'autre que d'une balle pour faire virer l'opération au cauchemar.

- Officier à terre, officier à terre ! _cria la jeune recrue_. Une ambulance vite ! Officier Kalakua restez avec moi, s'il vous plait, restez avec moi ! _se mit-il à pleurer._

Tout autour d'eux, le silence se fit. Les survivants étaient menottés et embarqués pendant que la plupart des officiers se précipitaient vers la source des cris de la jeune recrue mais également de l'officier en charge. Steve était paniqué, non, pas elle, elle ne pouvait pas être touchée. Pas comme ça. Il se retrouva à ses côtés en un instant, évaluant les dégâts, cherchant son regard, comme pour se rassurer et la rassurer en lui murmurant des mots de réconfort.

- Reste avec moi Kono, je t'en supplie ne me fait pas ça. Tu m'entends ? reste avec moi. _Steve tentait de faire pression sur la plaie comme il le pouvait, se concentrant sur le visage de Kono qui devenait livide de minute en minute. Il n'entendit pas Chin appeler le 911, ni même les secours arriver quelques instants après. Danny et Chin avaient dû s'y mettre à 2 pour le faire bouger et laisser les ambulanciers faire leur boulot._

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital et les heures d'attente lui sont très confuses, tellement la peur de la perdre l'avait empêché de réfléchir clairement. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit le médecin sortir du bloc qu'il avait refait surface.

- Elle est sortie d'affaire pour le moment. Les prochaines 24h seront déterminantes pour elle et le bébé. Nous l'avons mise en coma artificiel pour faciliter sa guérison.

BAM ! _Steve Mc Garrett venait de s'effondrer en entendant les paroles du médecin._

- Un bébé ? elle est enceinte ? de combien ? est-ce que le bébé a une chance ? est-elle au courant ? est-ce que je peux la voir ? _Steve avait lancé toutes ces questions d'une seule traite, sans prendre la peine de respirer ou de se relever, ses jambes ne le soutenant plus._

- Votre épouse est enceinte de 12 semaines commandant, et je ne pense pas qu'elle ai été au courant avant et nous ne lui avons encore rien dit. Le bébé a une chance si votre femme se réveille et réagit bien au traitement. Certes se sera sans doute difficile vers la fin mais elle pourra mener sa grossesse à terme sans problème. Vous pourrez la voir dès que nous l'aurons installée correctement en soins intensifs. _Lui dit le médecin tout en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule._

- Steve ? Steve, ça va aller mon vieux ? _demanda Danny._

- Brah ? tu nous entends ? tu as compris ce qu'a dit le médecin ? Kono est forte, elle va s'en sortir et le bébé aussi._ Lui assura Chin._

- Je vais être papa _se mit soudain à dire Steve. Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de son visage, l'information arrivant à son cerveau._ Je vais être papa si ma femme s'en sort…

Et elle s'en était sortie. Après 48h de coma, elle s'était réveillée au milieu de la nuit au toucher des caresses de Steve sur son ventre et au son de sa voix.

- J'ai hâte de te rencontrer bébé, tu es notre petit miracle. J'aimerais que tu sois une fille, aussi belle, forte et intelligente que ta maman.

- Huummm…Steve ? _La voix rauque et faible de Kono fit sursauter Steve_. A qui tu parles ?

- Hey ! _souffla-t-il._ Mon dieu j'ai eu si peur de vous perdre. Ne me refais plus jamais ça, ok ? Je t'aime tellement, je ne le supporterais pas._ Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer, il l'embrassa aussi tendrement et amoureusement que pouvait lui permettre son état._

- Moi aussi je t'aime Steve. Et moi aussi j'ai eu vraiment peur cette fois. _Elle ne peut s'empêcher de caresser son visage et d'entremêler leurs doigts pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve. _Et comment va le bleu du HPD ? son visage est l'une des dernières choses dont je me souvienne avec toi compressant ma blessure et me parlant.

- Il va bien. Un peu choqué par ce qui est arrivé, mais en vie. Tu es devenue son idole, et une héroïne pour toute la police de Hawaii. Toutes ces fleurs sont de leur part d'ailleurs, _dit-il en lui montrant les dizaines de bouquets qui emplissaient la pièce._

- Ooh, comme c'est gentil à eux. Je vois que je n'ai plus rien à leur prouver dorénavant, que je peux être Mme Mc Garrett tout en étant un très bon officier de police.

_Soudain, un bouquet accompagné de ballons avec écrit félicitations, attira son attention._

- Steve, peux-tu me dire pourquoi on me félicite ? _et soudain les précédentes paroles de son mari lui revinrent en mémoire._ Et à qui tu parlais tout à l'heure ? tu ne m'as pas répondu. _Le regard empli d'amour et de fierté du commandant et sa main si imposante caressant son ventre lui donnèrent un début de réponse très vite confirmée par la voix de ce dernier._

- Je parlais à ce petit-être qui vit en toi depuis 3 mois chérie. Tu es enceinte, nous allons être parents.

- Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ? _les larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues._ Je suis enceinte ? vraiment ? et comment va le bébé ? tout est normal ? _l'excitation qui l'envahit se ressentit sur le moniteur cardiaque qui bientôt s'emballa et Steve pressa le bouton d'appel._

- Calme-toi Kono. Tout va bien. Le bébé n'est pas en danger. Inconsciemment ton corps l'a protégé. Le médecin m'a assuré que tu pourrais mener à terme cette grossesse en faisant attention.

- Votre mari a raison Mme Mc Garrett, tout va bien, _lui dit le médecin qui venait d'entrer avec 1 infirmière._ Ravi de vous voir réveillée, vous nous avez fait peur_. Après un rapide examen le médecin lui administra un léger sédatif afin qu'elle puisse se reposer le reste de la nuit en attendant son transfert dans une chambre plus spacieuse dans la matinée._ Je vous ai donné un sédatif pour cette nuit, et demain, après votre transfert, nous ferons une échographie afin de voir comment se porte votre enfant. En attendant, je veux que vous vous reposiez, c'est important pour la suite de votre convalescence et de votre grossesse.

- Merci docteur _dirent ensemble Steve et Kono quand celui-ci quitta la chambre_. Dors mon ange_, murmura Steve en embrassant son épouse qui venait déjà de fermer les yeux et en reprenant sa position initiale une main ferme sur son abdomen protégeant leur futur._

Fin du flashback.

Steve posa son regard sur la petite forme endormie sur sa poitrine, enfin il avait réussi ! Il n'était pas peu fier de lui.

Il se mit un instant à observer la vue, pensant à ses parents qui n'auraient jamais la chance de rencontrer cette merveille et à ses ohana, sa famille : Danny et Chin étaient devenus des tontons gâteaux complètement accro à la petite et Mary avait fini par réemménager sur l'île afin d'être au plus près d'eux et de ne manquer aucun moment de la vie de sa nièce. Ils en étaient tous parfois ridicules.

Il ne peut pas les blâmer, il l'était lui-même parfois. Mais face à cette beauté, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Il se souvient encore de la première fois où ils l'avaient enfin vue.

Flashback :

- Bien, prêts à voir votre bébé ? _demanda le médecin. Steve et Kono acquiescèrent, incapables de prononcer le moindre mot tant l'émotion était intense._

L'obstétricien appliqua le gel sur le ventre de Kono et y plaça ensuite l'échographe.

Et c'est là qu'ils la virent. Ce n'était qu'une minuscule petite chose mais on pouvait déjà cerner les contours de cet être, ce mélange d'eux même.

- Et voilà votre enfant M. et Mme Mc Garrett. En parfaite santé, rien à signaler, ces constantes sont bonnes. Et… _le médecin appuya sur un bouton près de l'écran,_ ce que l'on entend c'est son cœur.

- Oh mon dieu, on va vraiment avoir un bébé _s'exclama Kono en fondant en larmes dans les bras de Steve._ On va être parent. _Steve ne pu que l'embrasser fougueusement mêlant ses larmes aux siennes._

Fin du flashback.

Les 6 mois suivants avaient été assez épiques : Kono avait pu quitter l'hôpital après 1 semaine d'hospitalisation et n'avait pu reprendre le boulot qu'1 mois après. Le plus dur pour elle fut d'être assignée à des tâches de bureau par son médecin afin d'éviter tout risque pour le bébé. Elle n'avait jamais remis en cause cette décision, elle l'approuvait même. Ce qui avait été dur, c'est la surprotection dont elle avait été victime. Et pas uniquement de la part de Steve. Chin et Danny s'étaient associés à lui pour, selon eux, lui rendre ses tâches les plus simples que possible, ce qui la faisait se sentir inutile et impotente. Une bonne crise de nerf et l'intervention de Mary avaient suffi à les calmer légèrement et à trouver un terrain d'entente.

- Tu peux vraiment remercier ta sœur d'avoir joué les médiatrices ce jour-là tu sais ? _Steve sourit à pleine dents en entendant la voix de Kono. Elle se tenait maintenant devant lui et posait un regard attendri sur Keala parfaitement calée dans les bras de son père._

- Oui, je sais. Mais pour notre santé mentale, je ne lui répéterai pas trop souvent, lui dit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

- Mademoiselle ne voulait pas dormir dans son lit ?

- Non, elle pleurait au bout de 5 minutes, et je n'ai réussi à l'endormir quand lui parlant. J'ai décidé de lui raconter l'histoire de notre famille du coup, qu'elle sache d'où elle vient.

- Très belle initiative Steve, _lui lança-t-elle._ Elle te mène déjà par le bout du nez, tu le sais ça ?

- Oui. Oui, je le sais. Elle a de qui tenir, _lui souffla-t-il en l'embrassant de cette façon qui lui était propre et qui traduisait tout ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle._

- Je crois qu'il est temps qu'elle rejoigne son lit. Sa maman aimerait bien pouvoir récupérer sa place favorite,_ lui dit-elle en prenant délicatement Keala._

- Mais je n'attends que toi chérie, mon corps t'appartient !

Il se pencha et embrassa délicatement sa fille en lui murmurant « dors mon ange ! » avant de reprendre sa position initiale et d'observer une dernière fois l'océan avant que Kono ne vienne le rejoindre, en remerciant le ciel de lui avoir offert le plus beau des cadeaux qu'il soit : l'amour.

FIN.


End file.
